Acid Digestion/Dialogues
Diego: , we have recently learnt that Hamad is running for student body president!! **Diego: And this is horrible! Nearly everyone in the school are going to vote for him! **Diego: God wonders what he will abuse his powers for....Can things get any worse than that.... **Lucille: Detectives! **Diego: Hello....shouldn’t you be in middle-school or something.... **Lucille: First of all I’m a high-schooler like you, you can see by my boobies... **Diego: ........I didn’t notice this....silly me... **Lucille: Anyways....I wanted to inform you that m- **Lucille (crying): My b-best-friend she died-Chemistry lab... **Diego: Wait! There’s a dead body in the Chemistry Lab! **Diego: Just when I thought nothing will get worse...let’s go ! Chapter 1 *Investigate Chemistry Lab. **Diego: Oh my god..... **Diego: I never really focused on Chemistry.....but that girl definitely got killed by some sort of acid... **Diego: Oh shit! I recognize this girl! That’s Jodie Margaret! She’s one of the candidates in the student council... **Diego: Ugh...this is a problem....she was the closest out of all the other candidates to reach Hamad’s votes...now that she is dead...I hope her votes go to someone else other than him..... **Lucille: W-who do this to Jodie...... **Diego: You say the victim was your best-friend...I’m sorry if you feel devastated..but we’ll have to talk to you... **Diego: We’ll also have to talk to Miss Goldfinch about this.... **Diego: And wait...what did you pick up.... **Diego: It’s a weird looking tube, with a filter funnel...I think it is some sort of apparatus...let’s send it to Bruno.... *Ask Lucille Limonade' about the victim (1 star). **Lucille: I hope what my ex said about you is right, and you’ll find Jodie’s killer as soon as possible! **Diego: Don’t worry we will...also that ex of yours have we met him... **Lucille: Yes..his name’s Kelemen Kiss.. **Diego: That idiot! You know I wondered how he actually got a girl in the first place...now looking at you I’m not surprised... **Lucille: Yeah! And what’s wrong about me?! **Diego: Nothing...Its just that..you’re very short..and since you’re short, whatever is small is probably big enough for you... **Lucille: Oooooh...I get it.....though, he was fun to be with, his recent attitude was what turned me off.... **Diego: You mean flirting with other ladies...like MY girlfriend! **Lucille: I’m sorry to hear that he flirted with her....but I already broke up with him once before, and he started flirting with other girls to make me jealous, he’s probably doing the same right now.... **Diego: Oh well, it’s okay, she didn’t even like it anyways. **Diego: Also do you have any information about the victim... **Lucille: Yes...we both were cheerleaders for the Grim-Badgers.... **Lucille: The last time I saw her, she told me she went to the locker rooms to change out of her cheerleading outfit... **Diego: Nice to know...thank you for the info. *Inform Pippa Goldfinch about Jodie (1 star). **Pippa: , and Diego what exactly are you doing in the faculty room! **Diego: We are here to inform you that a student died in YOUR lab. **Pippa: What! Which one exactly! **Diego: Jodie Margaret. **Pippa: Oh! That’s a relief I though you were talking abo- **Diego: It’s a relief that a girl DIED?! **Pippa: She was annoying anyways..always yelling...messing with other students, and gossiping, she was absolutely insufferable! **Diego: We hope she wasn’t insufferable enough for you to kill her.. *Send tube to Bruno (Killer Attribute: Killer drinks Diet Coke). **Bruno: and Diego, I’m surprised neither of you heard of hazing... **Diego: Hazing....I’ve heard that word a lot, it has something to do with Grims U... **Bruno: It isn’t specific to one place, hazing is when you test someone, by making them drink gallons of alcohol... **Diego: What?! What sort of test is this.... **Bruno: Don’t worry it isn’t as weird as it sounds....I had to do this when I joined the delinquents. **Bruno: What actually sounds messed up, is using a hazing tube to force someone into drinking acid?! **Diego: Hold up! The killer forced the victim to drink acid! **Diego: Shit....that’s even worse than expected, I actually thought all what they did was splash it on her! **Bruno: Anyways....I also found traces of Coke, Diet Coke to be specific on the tube... **Diego: Diet Coke...really...anyways at least that’s helpful, considering not many people like it.... *Investigate girls’ locker room (Pre-request: Ask Lucille Limonade' about the victim). **Diego: That phone has the victim as its lock screen! Let’s unlock it! *Unlock the victim’s phone (1 star) **Diego: Good job ! Lets send the phone to Clay! *Send the phone to Clay (Pre-request: Unlock the victim’s phone). **Diego: Clay! Have you found anything interesting about the victim! **Clay: A lot....but there is one thing that seems to be helpful in the investigation. **Clay: I went to the victim’s text messages, and it seems like she recently broke up with her boyfriend. **Clay: Though...she never mentioned why... **Diego: So...she had an ex....You know, since SHE was the one who ended the relationship...I’m guessing her ex must be very petty, anyways Clay, what’s his name?! **Clay: His name is Harry Would... **Diego: Harry Would!! Shit....That’s the Grim-Badger’s team captain...god...I just hope he doesn’t do anything to us for making him a suspect.... *Ask Harry why the victim broke up with him (1 star; Pre-request: Send the phone to Clay). **Harry (drinking a can of diet coke): ....... **Diego: Harry Would, we’re here... **Harry: Jodie’s dead, and since she’s my ex, you are suspecting me in murder... **Diego: H-how did you know... **Harry: Lucy’s a chatterbox, plus everyone knows who ya’ll are, also why Jodie ended our relationship, is none of your business.. **Diego: Ok...good... **Harry: NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MAGGOTS!!! **Diego: O-okay.... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer Attribute: Killer has burns). **Hasuro: AHHHH!!!! I honestly can’t CAN’T FOCUS!!!! **Hasuro: , this is awful!!! All the killers we arrested we’re HOT!!! I don’t want another hottie in bars!! **Diego: Now now Hasuro...we only arrested two killers so far, maybe Jodie’s killer will be an old wrinkly man- **Hasuro: or lady... **Diego: Yeah...or lady... **Hasuro: Anyways...the murder weapon is obvious, she died from Hydrochloric acid, but I could’t find anything about the killer... **Diego: Nothing at all!!! **Hasuro: Yes....the only clue I can think of would be...that since the victim was conscious, she probably fought back... **Hasuro: Meaning..the killer has burns.. **Diego: Ok! That’s good! Let’s add this to the profile... Moments later.... **Diego: So far, we haven’t found out anything about the killer, except they drink diet coke, and have burns... **Diego: And pretty much all our suspects have burns... **Diego: Harry so far...is the closest to the profile, since he is the only one confirmed to like drinking coke... **Clay: , Diego!! **Clay: I hacked the victim’s phone, and I found out where was the last place the victim been in before the locker rooms!!! Chapter 2 **Diego: So far, we haven’t found out anything about the killer, except they drink diet coke, and have burns... **Diego: And pretty much all our suspects have burns... **Diego: Harry so far...is the closest to the profile, since he is the only one confirmed to like drinking coke... **Clay: , Diego!! **Clay: I hacked the victim’s phone, and I found out where was the last place the victim been in before the locker rooms!!! **Diego: This may be helpful! Where exactly is that place!! **Clay: It’s actually a treehouse in the forest next to our school. **Diego: Ok! , lets go! *Investigate victim’s treehouse. **Diego: You found a torn photo?! You’re right that may lead us to something important! **Diego: And that here is a chemistry test, you think we should recover the text, oh well...I see no importance in this, but as you wish... *Fix torn photo (1 star). **Diego: ! That photo! It’s of Harry and another girl.. **Diego: Also the text says: Enjoy! **Diego: That most be the reason why Jodie broke up with Harry! He cheated on her! Ugh...we need to question him about this! *Confront Harry about him cheating on the victim (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn photo). **Diego: Harry!! We know you cheated on Jodie! **Harry:........ **Harry: Ugh...You just had to find this didn’t you... **Harry: Anyways...it’s not what you’re thinking! Jodie was no saint either! This bitch cheated on me first, what I did was just Karma doing her job for me!! **Diego: Wait.......you never mentioned the victim being unfaithful...anyways who’s her sideman. **Harry: It was not only one, she also had many others, she was nothing but a player.. **Harry: Besides, I didn’t send that photo, it must have been my girlfriend who did this. **Harry: Anyways, gotta go! Bye! **Diego: Hey! You never told us- **Diego: Ugh...I guess we have to identify the girl by ourselves... *Identify girl on photo (1 star; Confront Harry about him cheating on the victim). **Diego: So...the girl in the photo is a certain Galinda Singh! **Diego: Lets confront her about her having an affair with the victim’s ex! *Ask Galinda why she slept with the victim’s ex (1 star; Pre-request: Identify girl in photo). **Galinda: Hello, what do you want from me! **Diego: I assume you’ve heard of what happened to Jodie, we’d like to question you about that photo! **Galinda: I know what you’re thinking...and yes I knew Harry was with Jodie at the time, I only f**ked him to teach Jodie a lesson at first, but I have to admit he’s a monster in bed... **Diego: What did she do to you, for you to punish her that way... **Galinda: You see...I’m actually transgender....I became female since I was in Middle school, Jodie was at the same school as me... **Galinda: And so..she bullied me...I couldn’t wait until High school to escape her, but she ended up in the same school as me again, and the bullying started again... **Galinda: I couldn’t handle the pain, so I got inspired by Hamad’s methods, and I decided to teach her a lesson.. **Galinda: I caught her sleeping with multiple men...so I told her boyfriend... **Galinda: Of course...I didn’t go over-the-top, and brought it to media, as Hamad would, so instead I took something else from her: her man...now can I drink my diet coke in peace. **Diego: You know...I advise you not to look up to Hamad as an inspiration...but I have to admit, the victim kinda deserved it... **Diego: I just hope you didn’t go as far as killing her... *Recover faded text on Chemistry test (1 star) **Diego: Ouch...the victim got a really bad score in that test. **Diego: Wait...You think we should send it to Sploder...Ok.... *Send test to Sploder (Pre-request: Recover faded text on Chemistry test). **Sploder: ...the test you gave me really confused me... **Diego: How come... **Sploder: You see...the victim got a D in the test....but looking at her answers: most of them were right! **Diego: What do mean by most of them are right! **Sploder: What I’m saying is that the teacher must have made many mistakes in marking, because she should have gotten an A.. **Sploder: Yet...I wrote the same paper, and most of my answers were similar to her, and I did get an A!!! **Diego: ...this is confusing....lets talk to Pippa! *Ask Pippa about the victim’s paper (1 star) **Diego: Miss Goldfinch! We’d like to ask you..how come Jodie got a D in her test...yet our Lab Chief confirms that she should have got an A..... **Pippa: Because all her answers were exactly like the answer sheet!!! **Diego: Exactly like the answer sheet.....you mean the victim cheated on the test.... **Pippa: Yes! If it was a multiple choice, I’d have let her get away with it..but it wasn’t, so it was obvious she cheated! **Diego: Ok! Ok! Calm down! Would you like a diet coke! **Pippa: Yes please..... **Diego: Ok...we’ll leave you for now.... Moments later... **Diego: Ok ! So far we’re doing good! Let’s take another look at the locker room, this time the victim’s actual locker!! *Investigate victim’s locker. **Diego: You found a faded paper, let’s use the dusk kit to determine what written on it! **Diego: You also found a whistle..Let’s recover the name! *Recover faded message (1 star) **Diego: The message says “Keep your mouth shut, or acid will be flowing down your throat”. **Diego: That threat must have come from the killer, let’s send it to Yoyo! *Send threat to Yoyo (Pre-request: Recover faded message). **Yoyo: Diego, , I hope you two can answer this question....how many of your suspects wore trainers.... **Diego: Let me remember.....oh! Basically all of them! **Yoyo: Ok...I guess this won’t help you.... **Yoyo: You see...the killer stepped on the message before sending it to Jodie, wear they left a print of their trainers... **Yoyo: Of course....since the victim wore heels, it must have come from the killer...but yeah....it wasn’t helpful... **Diego: Don’t be sad Yoyo...you tried, anyways lets continue the investigation... *Recover name on whistle. (1 star). **Diego: the name in the whistle is: Hal Kirk. **Diego: That’s the coach of the Grim-Badgers, was exactly was he doing on the girls’ locker room, let’s speak to him. *Ask Coach Kirk what was he doing on the girls’ locker rooms (1 star; Pre-request: Recover name on whistle). **Diego: Coach Kirk we’d like to ask you what your whistle was doing in the girls’ locker room... **Kirk: O-Oh! I-I m-must have dropped it there while I was searching the l-lockers... **Diego: What were you exactly searching... **Kirk: R-rosamund...I mean Miss Wilcox...asked me to search all the lockers of whether any of the cheerleaders or my players have possession of drugs or cigarettes... **Diego: Ok.....we’ll leave you for now... **Diego: Something is strange about him....I don’t know the way he spoke made it look like he was perving on the cheerleaders, and was lying out of trouble... **Diego: Nah! It was probably nothing.... Moments later.... **Diego: I just realized neither the coach or Galinda had burns, so they are out of our list... **Diego: That leaves us with Harry, Lucille and Miss Goldfinch.. **Diego: Right now- Oh! Wait my phone is calling! **Mia (on the phone): Diego! One of your suspects is trying to get in the treehouse! Chapter 3 **Diego: I just realized neither the coach or Galinda had burns, so they are out of our list... **Diego: That leaves us with Harry, Lucille and Miss Goldfinch.. **Diego: Right now- Oh! Wait my phone is calling! **Mia (on the phone): Diego! One of your suspects is trying to get in the treehouse! **Diego: Don’t worry babe, we’ll come straight away! At the treehouse.. **Lucille: Let me in!!!! **Mia: This is the 9th time I’m telling you! I can’t let you in! We need this area until Jodie’s killer is in jail! Plus you’re a suspect! **Lucille: I DON’T CARE IF I’M A SUSPECT OR NOT! I need to get something in here! **Diego: Lucille calm down! **Lucille: Finally ! Please tell that bitch to let me in!! **Diego: HEY! WHO’RE YOU CALLING A BITCH! **Diego: Anyways......just like my Miacita said WE CAN’T LET YOU IN. **Lucille: .......... **Lucille: Fiiiiinnnne...you win... **Mia: Thank you for helping me... **Diego: You’re welcome... **Diego kisses Mia: ......... **Diego: Anyways please get back to our lair, and I will continue investigating from here. **Diego: we investigating what’s inside the treehouse, but we never investigated the ‘patio’, lets continue! *Investigate treehouse patio. **Diego: You found a torn note, lets fix it! *Fix torn note (1 star). **Diego: The note says: “GIVE IT BACK TO ME, BISHODIE!!” **Diego: “Bishodie” I see however wrote it is very creative in nicknames........heh **Diego: It doesn’t have any signatures, lets send it to Yoyo.. *Send note to Yoyo (Pre-request: Fix torn note). **Yoyo: “Bishodie”, really.......I would have said straight away whoever wrote it was a child, but then I remembered that we’re in high school, and I doubt a child can kill..... **Diego: Same for me.... **Yoyo: Anyways, I recognize the handwriting from my literature classes, it belongs to Lucille Limonade'.... **Diego: Lucille....why I’m not surprised...she basically looks like a child... **Diego: But she claimed the victim and her were besties...why would she call her “Bishodie”.... **Diego: And what exactly did the victim take from her...there’s only one way we can find out! Lets ask her!! *Ask Lucille what the victim took from her (1 star; Pre-request: Send note to Yoyo). **Diego: Lucille, you said the victim and you were best-friends why’d you call her “Bishodie”... **Lucille: We were besties! But she was a bitch!! **Lucille: You see I worked so hard to make a CD for my Physics project!! **Lucille: But Jodie took it from me!!! **Diego: The victim stole your work! **Lucille: Yes! And she was gonna give it to the Physics teacher and claim the work as her own!!! **Lucille: The reason why I wanted to come in the treehouse was to get it back!!! **Diego: Ok..ok...I see....but you should have never called Mia a bitch! Also we hope you didn’t kill Jodie just to get your precious CD! Later... **Diego: Unfortunately we didn’t find any clues at the treehouse... **Diego: But maybe we’ll have better luck at the crime scene itself! Lets go! *Investigate Chemistry drawers. **Diego: That bottle! It says Hydrochloric acid! This must be the murder weapon! **Diego: It also has a red substance on it....let’s analyze it! **Diego: And the stomper! It has blood on it! The killer must have used it to knock the victim out! Let’s check if it has any other samples! *Examine substance on Acid bottle. (1 star) **Diego: Great job ! Let’s send the sample to Sploder! *Send unknown substance to Sploder (Pre-request: Examine substance in Acid bottle). **Sploder: You see ...the acid bottle has a lid which is so hard to open, that you legitimately have to use your teeth to open it... **Sploder: That’s probably how the killer left the substance here... **Diego: But what is the substance!! **Sploder: The substance is actually lipstick, and since the victim wore deep red lipstick, not red, it could have only came from the killer... **Diego: So the killer wears lipstick, good to know! Let’s add this to their profile! *Collect blood sample from bloody object (1 star). **Diego: Let’s send the blood sample to Sploder!! *Send blood sample to Sploder (Pre-request: Collect blood sample from bloody object). **Sploder: The blood on the sample is indeed the victim’s blood, but I also found some traces of blood that do not belong to the victim.... **Sploder: You see....the victim has an O+ blood type, but some the blood you sent me was B-... **Diego: Which must have come from the killer! Let’s add this to their profile... After a while.... **Mia: I talked to the suspects! And I found out that pretty much all of them drink Diet Coke... **Diego: Ok ! This is all the evidence we need lets arrest the killer immediately! *Arrest the killer! **Diego: Miss Goldfinch! B-but you’re a teacher! I always dreamt of arresting you, but I didn’t expect it to come true!! **Pippa: Sweet dreams Mr Diaz! Though, I’m afraid the principal won’t like it! **Diego: But it is true! You killed Jodie! We found your shoe prints on the threat you send her! And your traces of you diet coke on the hazing tube! **Pippa: Bullcrap! You’re just petty that you got a C on Chemistry and now you’re pulling accusations against me! **Diego: Then can you explain how we found your lipstick on the acid bottle! And not to mention the huge acid burn on your forehead! **Pippa: I burned my forehead because an angry student threw the acid on me! **Diego: And that angry student was Jodie defending herself! Also we found your blood on the object you used to knock her out! **Pippa:...... **Pippa: Fine....you won....but I couldn’t risk- **Diego: Did you kill her because she cheated on your test?! **Pippa: OF COURSE NOT! SHE NEVER CHEATED ON- **Pippa: You know....I won’t say a word.... **Diego: Oh come on! You’re going on jail anyways...you might as well spill the beans... **Pippa: Ok....you see.....after Jodie got her test results, she didn’t believe that’s actually her mark, so she compared it to other students... **Pippa: That’s when she found out, that her mark wasn’t because of her stupidity, just like most of the other students.... **Diego: I don’t follow, can you expl- **Diego: WAIT! You’ve been failing students out of your own will!! **Pippa: I mean...can you blame me..most of the students I was provided were a bunch of disrespectful brat! Someone had to teach them a lesson! **Pippa: Of course....I couldn’t make it too obvious so I just randomly chose whether students should get D’s, E’s or F’s. **Pippa: To continue, Jodie didn’t like that so she threatened to report me to the principal... **Pippa: Of course, I couldn’t risk loosing my job, so once she got out of the locker rooms..I hit her head with a stomper... **Pippa: Then I dragged her to the Chemistry Lab, where she unfortunately got up, and pushed the acid I was going to use to kill her on my forehead.. **Pippa: Luckily, I managed to place the tube in her mouth, and pour the acid on the funnel, and the job was done... **Diego: And you don’t even have remorse, that’s it let send her to the court! In the trial.... **Judge Powell: I don’t know if I should be relieved you’re not another adolescent, or disgusted by the fact that you should’ve none better! **Judge Powell: Anyways...Pippa Goldfinch how do you plead for the murder of Jodie Margaret! **Pippa: Guilty your honor! But the job had to be done! **Judge Powell: Had to be what! You killed a girl in cold blood, simply because she came across your misdeeds! **Judge Powell: I’ve heard enough! For the murder of Jodie Margaret! I hereby sentence you to life in prison! **Pippa: A life sentence! You can’t do this to me! I pleaded guilty! After the trial... **Diego: You know....I never thought that we’d actually arrest a teacher one day... **Diego: But this is great! I just hope the next Chemistry teacher will be nicer and less boring! **Hasuro: And hotter!!! I’m soooo glad that we finally have an ugly killer! For a moment I thought the killer will be Harry Would!!! **Diego: Oh Hasuro....I never get your taste.. **Diego: Anyways let’s focus on something else: Hamad! **Diego: We still haven’t found anything against him.... **Clay: About Hamad! That idiot sent a rumor about my friend! Words Can Kill **Diego: Okay ! Now that we arrested the killer we have another thing to focus on: Hamad! **Clay: About Hamad.....I need to talk to you... **Diego: Really! Ok we’ll talk to you soon... **Mia: ! Lucille said that she needs you for something important! **Diego: Ok! ! You go with Mia to check what Lucille wants! Come to me so we’ll talk with Clay! *See what Lucille wants (1 star). **Lucille: Thank god you came!! **Mia: Ok..now that we arrived can you tell us what you want... **Lucille: I already told and Diego about this.....but Jodie stole my CD, which is what I made for my Physics project, and I need it back... **Lucille: I couldn’t find it in our dorm, so it must be in the treehouse! But I can’t find it! **Mia: Don’t worry Lucille, and I shall find it for you! Lets go! *Investigate treehouse (Pre-request: See what Lucille wants). **Mia: You think the victim hid the CD in that box, lets unlock it! *Unlock Box (1 star). **Mia: You’re right! The CD is in here.. **Mia: Oh shit....it’s broken....ugh...Lucille won’t love this...we’ll have to fix it.... *Fix broken CD (1 star; Pre-request: Unlock box). **Mia: Ok...so we fixed the CD..but we can’t send it to Lucille, we’ll have to make sure it works perfectly first! **Mia: Lets send it to Clay! *Send CD to Clay (Pre-request: Fix Broken CD). **Clay: , I can gladly tell you: I was able to retrieve all the data in that CD... **Clay: But I had to transfer it to another platform...considering the original one was...well...broken... **Mia: Lets hope Lucille does not mind it.... *Give CD back to Lucille (1 star; Pre-request: Send CD to Clay). ** Mia: We were able to find your physics project.... **Lucille: Thank you......but I said it was a CD not a flash..... **Mia: We know...but you see the victim broke your CD...so we have to attach the pieces together...and we decided to move it to another platform, in case it breaks again... **Lucille: Ok, I see....thanks anyways....here is some money in return for your services...bye!! *Ask Clay what he wants (1 star). **Diego: Clay what did you discover about Hamad! **Clay: I didn’t discover anything! I just wanted to tell you! That he told everyone Julian’s darkest secret! **Diego: Julian?! Who is he! **Clay: He is a friend of mine...that idiot Hamad told everyone about the story where he killed his own best-friend by accident... **Diego: Julian did what?! **Diego: Shit....that must have been really depressing... **Clay: Yes! Julian have always considered himself a monster for what he did....and Hamad just had to make things worse by spreading it around! **Clay: And all that simply because of a little argument they had! **Clay: I want to talk to Julian about this! But I couldn’t find him! **Diego: Don’t worry will you, but unfortunately I can’t....my brother asked me to meet him somewhere in a junkyard... **Clay: Well....that leaves me and you, , lets go! The last place I saw him was in the Chemistry lab!! *Investigate Chemistry Lab (Pre-request: Ask Clay what he wants). **Clay: I cou- You found his phone... **Clay: It has a picture of Julian and Ramona, Freddy’s sister. A nice girl, to think she’s still friends with her brother killer.. **Clay: I mean...although it was an accident, an average person would probably hate him for killing a family member of theirs.. **Clay: Anyways! Lets unlock it! *Unlock Julian’s phone (1 star). **Clay: You managed to unlock it! Great! Now give it to me I’ll hack it to see what are Julian’s preferable locations... *Send phone to Clay (Pre-request: Unlock Julian’s phone). **Clay: Thank you ! I was able to determine Julian’s latest location.. **Clay: It says in his notes...that his favorite spot to stay in is in the now-closed Saint Fredrick’s middle school rooftop- the exact place his father committed suicide 4 years ago.... **Clay: I don’t feel good about this...but lets speak to him... *Talk to Julian (1 star; Pre-request: Send phone to Clay). **Clay: Julian.... **Julian: Clay...what are you doing here... **Clay: I’ve heard about what Hamad did.. **Julian: HE TOLD EVERYONE THAT I AM A MONSTER... **Clay: Julian! Don’t say that! You never meant any of this! The crossbow was old, it shot by itself, even the judge who sentenced you thought you didn’t deserve to be sentenced in jail for it, and only sent you to juvie for stealing! **Julian: Why does it matter! My father thought so..he killed himself because of me! The witnesses said it themselves, they tried to stop him! But he was ashamed of the way he raised me!! **Clay: Julian.... **Clay: ! This is it! We have to confront Hamad about this! Let’s grab a snack while we’re at it! *Confront Hamad (1 star; Pre-request: Talk to Julian). **Hamad: This is literally the third murder- **Clay: We aren’t here for a murder! **Clay: We’re here to confront you for what you did to Julian! **Hamad: I didn’t do anything?! **Clay: DON’T PLAY COY WITH US! You told everyone about his past! **Hamad: You mean the fact he killed his own best friend, I heard about it, though....I don’t know who spread that rumor...so its true he is a murderer.... **Clay: It was an accident! Besides you are the one you spread it! Don’t you have you sympathy! **Hamad: Why would I sympathize with killers... **Clay: You know what! You may have won the battle! But believe me once the war starts! You’ll come to us begging for forgiveness!! Moments later... **Clay: I still can’t get over what happened to Julian! How can someone be so...cruel?! **Mia: Julian....I heard about him...isn’t he the one who killed his best friend by accident..how is it a bad thing...pretty much everyone sympathized with his story.... **Clay: It’s not the people who are seeing him as a monster....the poor guy believes that he is a monster himself...and its thanks to his father killing himself...he have already gotten over it..but Hamad had to remind him again... **Mia: Great! Now, that’s messed up..... **Diego: Very messed up indeed....Which is exactly why we need to focus more on him than ever! **Diego: The elections are after 3 weeks, and Hamad already won the favor of the Fairview High Students!!